1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to adjustable-tilt footrests for wheelchairs and, more particularly, pertains to adjusting the tilt of wheelchairs with footrests.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of devices for supporting the feet of wheelchair users is known in the prior art. More specifically, supporting the feet of wheelchair users heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of supporting users feet are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, the prior art discloses in U.S. Pat. No. 5,011,227 to van Hekken et al. an adjustable footrest for a chair.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,770,467 to Zinn disclose a footrest unit for wheelchairs.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,538,857 to Engman discloses a foot rest arrangement for wheelchairs.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,410,215 to McKean et al. discloses a retractable leg rest for a chair.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,990,744 to Rodaway discloses a wheelchair foot rest.
In this respect, the adjustable-tilt footrests for wheelchairs according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of wheelchairs with footrest.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved adjustable-tilt footrests for wheelchairs which can be used for wheelchairs with footrest. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.